


donald fuck

by CelesteFitzgerald, rufusrant



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, Did I Mention Crack?, Donald Duck - Freeform, Illustrations, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, seriously-CRACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: joj has a fantasy he wants to try.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	donald fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a dumb joke about how [Ringo hates Donald Duck](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BcCPcDUIYAA-7CF.jpg:large), then this happened. Whoopsies.

joj and bongo were just finishing up a good ol’ fuck sesh when joj got a lil nervous. “hey jojie sup?” bongo, said

“me dick.” joj’s horny dong sprang back up. “hehe” but then joj got a-scareded again.

bongo glomped onto his face with his bigass nose. “what’s wronggggg????!?!”

“ummmmmmm I have a fantasy I wanna try”

“ooh kinky” bongo winked. “wot is it?”

“I want you ta wear something” joj said, batting his sEXY EYELASHES

bongo liked the sound of that. “lingerie? speedo? firefighter costume?”

joj swallowed ~~cum~~. “I want you to wear a fursuit.”

bongo blinked.

“a Donald duck fursuit.”

bongo blinked harder. “I went temporarily deaf. wot did you say???”

joj whispered in his ear, said the words he didn’t long to hear. “I want you to dress up like Donald duck.”

bongo wanted to sob until there were no tears left in the whole damn world. but then joj smiled at him, so bongo smiled and nodded.

as soon as joj went back home, bongo screamed so loud all the windows in the neighborhood shattered.

* * *

bongo. hated. EVVVERYYYYTHINGGGGGGGG.

he was stuck in the bathroom and staring at the evil demon fursuit he was s’pposed ta put on. if he turned his back on it it would probs kill him. dumbass duck. but joj was out in the bedroom waiting for their sexy time, and bongo PROMISED he’d do this for joj. so he slooooooooped inside the stinky suit and zippppppped it up. then he plooped the bigass duck head over his head—and his head lolled over to the side cuz it was SO FUCKING HEAVY. WHY DID DONALD DUCK’S HEAD HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING BIG??

bongo cried, and the tears dripped down through the suit and made puddles in the booties so big that his feet started floating. he swam over to the bathroom door, dried his face on the inside of dumb-old duck’s face, then opened the door.

when bongo opened the door, he saw joj laying on the bed—in lingerie!!!! bongo’s beak flew open in a *gasp*

“well hello there, Donald.”

welp. there went bongo’s sexy mood. he wished he could just be himself, but he got into character. “quack quack, it’s me, your duckaroo.”

joj moaned so loud bongo’s dick flap flew open as his dick sprang out. “oh Donald,” joj said, “I’ve missed you sooooo much.” he slid his bra strap off his shoulder.

“haha, yeahhhh sorry, I had to uhhhh, fly south for the winter. but I’m back bITCH.” bongo then remembered what Donald duck’s voice sounded like, so he tried to sound more like him. “ _kkkkkkkkkkkjsdflksdjfl;ksdjfsdlkfjkl_ ” he quacked.

joj moaned even LOUDER, and his tiny nipples got so hard that they tore his bra off. he was actually fucking into this? but bongo wasn’t there to kink shame, he was there to make luvvvvvvvvvvvv…………………………………………………as Donald duck.

aaaaaaaaand now that he got a closer look at joj’s destroyed bra and his knickers, he saw little Daisy Duck faces all over them. because _of-fucking-course_ that shit would exist. (and they do exist. google at your own risk).

joj spread his legs so wide both his feet went off the bed and hit the floor. “is donald duck gonna Donald fuck me?”

bongo’s dick almost shriveled up and died. but joj was so hard that it brought bongo’s back to life. “quack quack, yes I’m gonna—” bongo swallowed back vomit “—donald fuck you” he got in between joj’s legs and shoved his dick inside him.

“ohhhhhhhhh yes Donny ur so bigggggggggggg” joj moaned as he tugged at the fur on bongo’s arms. or the feathers on his wings? bongo had no clue and he didn’t want to find out.

bongo quacked with each thrust and joj’s whole body was flushed as red as donald’s bowtie. then joj reached around to bongo’s ducky butt and found his cardboard cone tail. he plucked off the tail and somehow didn’t get arrested for animal cruelty.

now bongo’s butthole was exposed, and joj used his superlong fingers to finger him while bongo kept goin to pound town. if he wasn’t in this damn costume, he’d be in heaven.

“pls Donald” joj groaned. “can I cum?”

bongo leaned down.

he whispered in joj’s ear:

………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………”quack”

joj’s sticky juice shot everywhere as he cried out donald’s name. bongo was about to run off and strip, but joj pulled him next to him and cuddled him tight. “I luv you so much, bongo”

oh thank god he was usin his real name again. and at least once they were done, bongo could forget this whole thing…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………then the next morning, joj pulled down his pants, squatted down, and pooped out an egg.


End file.
